Sexual Harassment
by HarleyD
Summary: Robert California wants Nellie, Nellie wants Dwight, and Robert isn't above coercing Dwight into such an arrangement with threats of working reception or the promise of a promotion. Dwight's confused, he isn't interested but he does respond to strong authority, and saying no is proving to be difficult. Jim's not all that happy either.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: ** Sexual Harassment

**Rating: ** M – for language and implied sexual acts.

**Warnings: ** Male on male, dancing the non con line, language, talk/ hints of m/f/m,

**Summary**: Robert California wants Nellie, Nellie wants Dwight, and Robert isn't above coercing Dwight into such an arrangement with threats of working reception or the promise of a promotion. Dwight's confused, he isn't interested but he does respond to strong authority, and saying no is proving to be difficult. Jim's not all that happy either.

**Author's Note:** Okay, so I don't think this is all that far from Canon. In deleted scenes Robert tried to set up a three way with Jim and Pam – and then canceled it when he wasn't the boss anymore because he wasn't interested without the power dynamic. And he harasses the hell out of Nellie, so I don't think it's beyond him to try to coerce someone. And after Dwight's reaction to that D'Angelo yelling at him I would say he is fairly responsive to dominance. And as for the other part of the story with Jim and Pam… I think it's plausible!

* * *

"Dwight, come see me in here for a moment, yea?"

Dwight stood quickly, though he threw a quick glance at Jim, a little concerned. Robert hadn't mentioned anything about the near firing, that it was supposed to have been him, and every time Robert asked to talk to him he felt queasy. He must have hesitated too long because Jim spoke up, even though he kept his eyes on his computer, "If he was going to fire you he would have already done it."

"I'm not worried." Except that he was, and it made him uncomfortable but he needed more assurance from Jim. Because he hated Jim and thought he was lazy and a slacker but he had been there when it counted and he couldn't help trusting him.

"Dwight?"

Robert's voice drifted in from the conference room and it made Dwight reach out to touch one of his bobble heads, obviously nervous. "Jim." He didn't realize he'd said it until Jim looked up and he just stared at him.

A corner of Jim's mouth lifted in an expression that Dwight had learned was mocking but Jim's voice was level, "He's not going to fire you."

"Okay." He didn't like the sound of his voice, too soft, and amended it, "I wasn't worried." He didn't wait for any kind of response and headed into the conference room, Robert's temporary office.

"Dwight, good, shut the door, okay?"

"Sure." He shut it quietly, and stayed by it, not going any closer to Robert. Even without the debacle in Florida there was something about the other man that unsettled him.

"Why don't you come here and have a seat?"

"I'm okay standing."

"How about you sit?" It obviously wasn't a question.

"Okay." He was halfway into a seat when Robert shook his head.

"This one." Dwight rolled his shoulders a little, and sat in the chair only inches away from Robert. "I'll cut right to the chase. I want to sleep with Nellie."

Now he was really uncomfortable, "I don't think this is my business-"

"It is because she wants to sleep with you, she mentioned something about Florida and that you were a cock tease." He was half out of his chair when Robert reached out and grabbed his knee, stopping him, "So I have a proposition for you Dwight. You know that you're never going to get to be a manager, right?"

He leaned back, shifting his weight but Robert didn't move his hand. "I think that I deserve a chance at being manager-"

"You've had it. Now you need to face that if you want any kind of power you're going to have to play my game. I want Nellie and she wants you, so it looks like it will be the three of us."

"I don't know what you mean-"

"Come on Dwight, we're both adults, you know exactly what I mean."

His face was flushing and he tried to pull away again, with more force but Robert's hand tightened until it hurt and he glanced around frantically, not sure how he had gotten in this situation. "I'm not attracted to men-"

"I don't care." His hand trailed up Dwight's leg to his thigh, "All I care about is the power dynamic, you can be any gender as long as you're submissive."

"No." He reached down to push his hand away, "No."

"Hey, you aren't my first choice either; I'd prefer your friend Jim out there. But even if he wanted the manager job," he was a master manipulator and he caught Dwight's eyes, freezing him there, "which he doesn't – I offered it to him over Andy and he turned it down." Dwight felt his fists tighten, he didn't need it rubbed in his face that Jim was so easily offered the job that he begged and pleaded for, but it did stop him from leaving. "So, even if he wanted it he would never give in to this, he knows he could get a manager spot anywhere, he would have too much pride." He tilted his head down and raised an eyebrow, "That's not a problem for you though, is it? Having pride?"

"I…" His brain supplied the words, told him to tell Robert no, to get up and leave but he stayed rooted to the spot. He wanted power, so bad he could taste it, but he knew too that he had a rather embarrassing inclination for giving in to anyone with a dominant enough personality. "I… I should go."

"Stay." He changed his tone from easy going to sharp, barking it out like the order it was to see the other's response and Dwight immediately settled back into the seat, eyes wide, his breathing speeding up. Robert smiled and his hand moved up more until he was rather brazenly cupping Dwight through his pants and he was unable to hide that he was aroused, unable to stop his response to Robert's authority.

"Please, stop."

Robert was nodding though, "Somehow I knew that about you Dwight."

"No, you don't understand-"

"Shush, we both know the truth, I could make you say it if you want to push, but I'd like to get things settled today. You're going to stay after work tonight."

Robert's hand was still on him so he resisted the urge to fidget and shook his head but it wasn't a denial coming out of his mouth, "I… I'd get to be manager?"

"God no." He moved, leaning back in his chair, bringing his arms to cross over his chest. "You're a terrible manager, you're just not capable of it, you need someone telling you what to do. I could make you second in command though, give you a few responsibilities, put you as the leader on a few projects… like in Florida. You did a great job with that."

"You nixed the entire project and were going to fire me."

"Only because the idea was a disaster, you did an amazing job with it. I was impressed." He was watching Dwight carefully and it was impossible to miss him perk up at the praise and Robert understood a little better how to keep Dwight under his thumb.

Dwight couldn't help sounding hopeful, he had spent too much time getting looked over, "I worked really hard."

"You did." It made him think of something, "You know, I really didn't see Jim warning you, I got the idea that you guys hated each other."

He looked away at that, "We do."

Robert tilted his head, because there was something there that he very likely could exploit but that would be for another day. "Well I'm glad he did, I really do like you and you're an asset to this company as a salesman, I didn't want to fire you."

Dwight narrowed his eyes at that. Okay, so obviously he had some issues and yea, maybe he did like it when someone took strong control of the situation, but it was one shot too many, he didn't miss the emphasis on the _salesman_. "I'm leaving."

He rocked to his feet before Robert could stop and was halfway to the door when he grabbed his arm and dragged him back to his chair, shoving him into it. It was violent and sudden, Robert leaning over him to place his hands on the table, leaving Dwight to shrink back into the chair to get away from him. He almost desperately darted a glance out the window, catching Jim's eyes, before he looked back to Robert. "You don't walk away from me. I can make your life miserable."

Dwight was slumped in the chair; legs sprawled out, staring up at Robert. He could beat him in a physical fight; he knew he could, so he had no explanation as to why he felt so panicky. "You can't fire me, I'll… I'll report you."

He made a disparaging sound, "Yes, you will be right in line with the secretaries of the world. I'm not talking about firing you, I do think we need a new receptionist though, you'd be a perfect fit."

"What?"

Before Robert could answer there was a knock on the conference door and then it was pushed open without waiting for a response. Jim glanced around quickly, eyes landing on them and tried to meet Dwight's. "Everything okay in here?"

Robert eyed him for a moment before standing up straight and taking a step away from Dwight, who scrambled to sit up and straighten himself. He nodded, "Everything is fine Jim. Is there something I can help you with?"

He glanced at Robert but was still watching Dwight, "Things just looked like they were getting a little… rambunctious in here, didn't know if … anyone… needed help."

It was as pointed as he could be, through the blinds he hadn't been able to see much but Dwight's face when Robert had gotten physical was pretty clear, but Dwight wouldn't look at him now. Robert shook his head, and looked amused, "Jim, by any chance would you like your own personal secretary?"

Dwight glared at him and snapped out, "I'm not going to be anyone's secretary."

"Excuse me?"

"Just discussing Dwight's… career prospective now that manager is off the table. I think he'd make a spectacular secretary."

Dwight was clenching his jaw and staring at the floor, Robert pinning him with a challenging look. Jim wasn't entirely sure what was going on, "I think he makes a fairly spectacular salesman."

"If you don't need anything Jim, we're in a meeting. Please close the door on the way out."

He was conflicted about it, but hopefully at this point Robert realized he was being watched and would stay backed off. "Okay, if you do need anything though-"

"Thank you Jim, your willingness to be of assistance is appreciated." Jim nodded once more, trying and failing to get Dwight's attention, and then headed out closing the door. Robert watched him go and then turned to Dwight, "Odd. You did say that you guys hated each other, right?"

"Yes."

"He sure rushes to your rescue in a hurry."

He had managed not to the entire time Jim was in the room but he finally looked up through the blinds and met Jim's eyes and they held it for a moment before Dwight looked back to Robert. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. You know what I'm offering. Stay after work tonight and try not to look so disgusted, I bet you enjoy it." He made a motion to the door and Dwight took the invitation eagerly, heading towards it. The door was half open when Robert added, "Tell Pam to go back to her office administrator job, you can take over reception today. An idea of …what could happen."

He knew his face showed what he thought of that, it was a woman's job, and not a particularly hard one at that. "I'm not going to-"

All it took was a look from Robert to intimidate him, he didn't even need to move towards him, "You'll do what I tell you or you can find another job." He glared but stomped out, slamming the door behind him. He realized that everyone was watching and wanted to yell, to order them to go back to work to _make_ them stop looking but he was helpless to do anything. He didn't even have his assistant regional manager title anymore, not that it had ever meant much.

He awkwardly moved to his desk, he didn't really need anything and he was right next to it at reception but he hoped that if he stopped there first everyone would lose interest in him. It didn't work and he tried to stall but Robert was giving him a directed look that told him if he didn't do what he had been told, he would do it for him.

"Dwight, you okay?"

"Fine, not that it's any of your business."

"What was going on in there?"

He ignored him, grabbing his favorite pen and his planner before heading over to reception. He stood there quietly for a moment, putting off the inevitable. When she didn't change what she was doing he coughed quietly to get her attention and when she still ignored him he sighed, "Pam?"

Pam looked pissed off, surely upset at being back behind the desk and she shot him a dirty look, "I don't have time for games today Dwight, what do you need?"

He tried his best to be dismissive but it was difficult when he felt so thrown by the whole situation. "Robert said… Robert asked me to tell you that you can go back to doing your office administrator job instead of reception."

"Really?" She looked surprised, "Who is going to run reception?" He mumbled his answer, and she leaned forward, "What?"

"Me… I am."

"You're going to run reception?"

"Yes."

"You? You're going to answer phones and send faxes and make copies?"

"Yes." His voice had lowered to a growl; usually Pam was someone he could count on to not rub him the wrong way, someone that he actually liked.

"Alright. What brought this on?"

He refused to glance around the office as he moved to behind the desk, watching her gather her things. "Robert told me I had to."

Her head snapped up at that, looking worried, but she was looking at Jim. Dwight turned to look that way too, not surprised that Jim was watching them, and whatever he saw on her face made him frown. Jim was shaking his head but Pam reached out to grab Dwight's hand, odd enough that he didn't even think to pull away and her voice was serious, "Dwight, did he… he is a creep. Just don't… just don't, okay?"

"Don't what?"

She looked a little embarrassed at that, "I don't know Dwight, I just know that he is a creep and that you wouldn't volunteer to work at reception."

He tilted his head and realized suddenly that she wouldn't voluntarily go back to reception either, and suddenly he wondered if he wasn't the first person that Robert had tried to coerce. His temper flared at that, at the thought of him talking to Pam like he had been talked to, and his voice lowered so no one could hear, "If he touched you…"

Her eyes widened at that and she lowered her voice to match his, "He didn't. He tried… Jim and I were going to quit and he backed down, but stuck me in reception. Did he want you to go to his place for… a late dinner?"

It was too much for him to take, what she was implying to much an affront to him as a man… even if it was true. He wasn't used to sharing his feelings and he violently yanked the chair out, forcing her to step back, "I'm not a girl, Pam."

"Dwight-"

"I've got work to do." He turned the computer monitor towards him and picked up the headset, trying to look busy.

"Dwight if he-"

Jim appeared at her shoulder, taking her hand and pulling her away despite her protests, trying to explain to her to leave it alone. Dwight pretended like he didn't hear any of it, especially not the part where Jim told her that he would handle it. There was nothing for him to handle, he would work at reception for a few days until Robert got bored with the idea and then he could put this behind him. He certainly wasn't going to do what the other was asking… even though the thought of regaining any power held in front of his face was enticing. But would he really sink that low for a little bit of power?

He didn't have much time to consider it during the day, running the reception desk was as humiliating for him as Robert intended it to be, especially when everyone took advantage of it, leaving him doing pointless errands most of the day. Nellie seemed particularly interested, spending a good amount of time at the desk watching him work, and it was more awkward than he would have thought because he was well aware that he was dragged into this because apparently Nellie wanted him. He had thought the thing in Florida was behind them, she had been very drunk that night and had never mentioned it again but apparently there was more to it than that.

Jim was suspiciously absent from the mocking, and that always made him worry more. Whenever he avoided the easy taunt it usually meant he was plotting for something more. So after lunch when he finally meandered his way to the reception desk and leaned on it Dwight didn't even spare him a look. "Hey."

Dwight gave him the best dirty look he could, "I'm sitting at the desk, but understand that I'm not your girlfriend. Do not flirt with me."

"Wife. She is my wife. And since when is hey flirting?"

"What do you want?"

"Maybe I have copies I need made."

Dwight's face flushed, but he pushed down the resentment. "You don't have any papers in your hands."

Jim shrugged and reached out to take a piece of candy, "You do look awfully cute here behind the desk. I thought it was Pam, but maybe it's just the position." Behind him Pam rolled her eyes but was smiling.

"Go away."

"Not very friendly-"

"I have work to do Jim."

"Of course." He hesitated though, moving the pencil cup to the other side of the desk, grinning when Dwight snatched it and put it back. "You're sure everything is okay?"

"Yes."

"What were you and Robert talking about?"

"None of your business."

"Okay." He turned but paused, turning back but finally shook his head and headed to his desk.

Pam was waiting for him when he got there, "Well?"

"It's Dwight, I mean… I'm sure he is fine. He wouldn't … you don't think he would do anything right? Not if he didn't want to?"

She busied herself with turning her computer on and getting her papers straightened, lowering her voice to make sure no one else, especially Dwight, overheard her. "I think he'd do anything for a promotion, especially if Robert makes him be reception in the meantime."

"He didn't sleep with Nellie in Florida though, not even for a VP job."

She shrugged, "Would he have caved if you weren't there though?"

"I really don't think so Pam."

"Would he have caved if she had yelled at him?" Robert chose that moment to come out of his conference room, heading straight for the reception desk, and Jim hurriedly went back to working.

"Dwight, how is reception treating you?"

He barely glanced at the man, and wouldn't admit it but he was glad there was a desk between them. "Fine. It is a simple job much below my abilities."

Behind them Pam let out an involuntary snort at that, but they ignored her. "It seems to fit you well, Dwight. Why don't you put the calls to voicemail and run and get me a coffee."

Silence reigned for a few moments before Dwight tilted his head down, shoulders slumping in something like defeat, "Of course, what would you like?"

"That's not his job." Pam didn't realize the words had come from her and she barely repressed a cringe but added slightly less confidently, "It isn't his job."

"Would _you_ prefer to get my coffee?"

"I'll get it." Dwight had scrambled to his feet, and of all the things she expected it wasn't for him to give Robert an appeasing smile, "I'm happy to get it."

Pam looked away, catching Jim's glance and they wore matching frowns. Robert looked instantly cocky at that, and moved around the side of the desk mirroring Dwight until he stood directly in his way. Dwight's smile faltered, eyes widening and he stepped backwards, which made Robert smile. "Just a black coffee."

He went to move around him but Robert reached out one arm to stop him, and Jim and Pam watched Dwight cringe away from where he touched him. Dwight scrambled to cover his unease though, "Did… did you need something else?"

Everyone was nervous of Robert and was making a point of not watching, and Robert took advantage of it, backing Dwight up against the desk and reaching out one hand across his hip.

It was Jim that made a noise that time, a clattering as he fought his natural instinct to move to his feet and stared hard at his computer. Pam looked up at him and that was when she realized she could see Robert's reflection in the windows of the manager's office, and even though Dwight was squirming at the closeness Robert wasn't even looking at him. He was watching Jim. She watched him until he looked back to Dwight and leaned forward, whispering hurriedly to Jim, "I think he's doing this for our benefit Jim, he's watching your reaction."

Jim glanced at them, and even though Dwight was clearly distressed and it made him want to do something, Jim trusted Pam and rocked to his feet, nodding towards the break room. "Pam, join me for a cup of coffee?"

She nodded and got up without looking behind her and just before they entered the break room she noticed Robert back off of Dwight and head back to the conference room, leaving Dwight to pull himself together and head out to get Robert's coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

Dwight was staring at the clock, 4:49, and he was running out of time to decide. Not that he really had to, he knew that he wasn't going to stay, working reception wasn't so bad. Getting coffee wasn't so bad. Jim and Pam staring at him like he was a charity case all day, like there was something wrong, that had been unpleasant.

He always did the best that he could at _everything_ but the last 20 minutes the phones had been going to voicemail and he had no intention of checking them before he left for the night. Instead he was nervously tapping his fingers on the desk, wishing he had his bobble heads, and shooting glances at Robert in the conference room. He had thought about moving the bobble heads, but he didn't want to give any indication that his stay at the reception desk was long term.

At 5 o'clock he put his elbows on the desk and dropped his head into his hands, partially so he didn't have to look at anyone but mostly because he already knew what his decision was and it was too shameful to look up. He kept it there, pressing his arm hard against his eyes, denying the pressure there. Slowly everyone filed out and he finally looked up to keep them from stopping to ask if he was okay, mindlessly clicking at the computer to look busy until only Jim and Pam… and of course Robert were left.

They stopped at the desk and he ignored them, hoping they would just go away. They obviously had some inkling of what was going on and that was humiliating, but he refused to give Jim the satisfaction of meeting his eyes. Finally Jim made an impatient sound, "Dwight, it's the end of the day."

"I know."

Pam sounded desperate, "Then let's go, we'll walk out with you."

"I still have… work to do." The words sounded hollow and though he would deny it there was something suspiciously close to fear in them. That wouldn't do, he took a second to wipe any expression off his face and finally looked up with a glare firmly in place, "Some of us care about our jobs _Jim_."

Jim's mouth set in a line, "Fine."

He turned to go, but Pam hesitated, reaching out to grab his hand. "Jim, we can't just let this happen. He's obviously scared."

Dwight made a sound at that, it was supposed to be a scoffing dismissive sound, but it came out too loud, almost panicked and he snapped out, "Like I would ever be scared of anything."

"You heard him Pam, let's go."

She was shaking her head though, even as she started to follow Jim out. "Dwight?"

When he met her eyes he swallowed hard but determinedly looked to his computer, dismissing her. He could sense her standing there for a moment longer before she turned, following Jim out and it was just him and Robert left. He looked up over the desk and could just make him out sitting at the conference room table, and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do, should he stay at the desk or go in there? Nervously he rubbed his hands on his pant legs, what he should do was get his things and go because no promotion, nothing was worth degrading himself like this.

The only problem was… if it was only the promotion he would have left. He hadn't slept with Nellie for the VP spot but he also had no desire for her, he wasn't attracted to Robert… to men… but he couldn't deny that shock of _something_ that came with being ordered about. It was uncomfortable to think about, and made him shake his head, angry at himself he supposed, but another part of him craved it. Shakily he climbed to his feet and slowly moved towards the conference room, not sure what to expect.

He tried to pull together his confidence, tried to remember that he was an alpha male, except… except that he wasn't. Not now and he didn't understand why that made his steps falter, his breathing speed up. When he reached the doorway he leaned against it and waited. Nearly a minute went by and he frowned, "Robert-"

"Quiet."

His mouth snapped shut at the order, and he shifted uncomfortably as it caused an odd reaction in him. It felt like forever that he stood there but must have only been a few minutes when Robert finished what he was working on and looked up; face so smug it almost made Dwight change his mind.

"Come here." He headed straight to him, only slowing down when he stood up. He was bigger than him but it didn't feel like it and his steps slowed until he was frozen in place a few feet away. Robert looked amused, "Take off your shirt. And socks and shoes."

"What?" It startled him, he hadn't expected it to be so sudden and Robert asking him to remove his clothes made it much more real. He took a step back and Robert's face hardened.

"Now." The tone made him stop, and Robert stalked forward repeating it again in a snarl, "_Now._"

Without realizing it his hands were at his shirt, unbuttoning it. Robert tilted his head watching him and then moved the rest of the way into his personal space, reaching out with complete confidence to trail fingers over Dwight's pants, raising an eyebrow at him when he found him already hard. Dwight concentrated on the buttons so he wouldn't have to acknowledge it and it wasn't until he pulled off his shirt and grabbed his undershirt that he was self-conscious about how he looked. He was in much better shape than he had been with all the classes he was taking, but he still wasn't exactly … he didn't have the words but he knew what he wasn't.

"Shy?"

He realized he had been standing there too long, grabbing onto his shirt, and quickly pulled it over his head, feeling awkward. He set them on the table and went to take off his shoes when Robert reached out and stopped him. "Turn around."

There was no point in arguing, the fact that he was there already said that he was giving in and he turned around, reaching down again to take off his shoes. It wasn't until he did that he realized why he had been asked to turn around and his face flushed. He had one shoe off and was working on the other when Robert reached out to touch his ass. He made a startled sound and lost his balance, tumbling forward onto his hands and knees, Robert's laughter ringing through the room.

"I didn't take you for skittish." He nudged him with his foot when he stayed like that, "Come on, Nellie will be here soon and I want to have you ready."

He had almost forgotten about her and couldn't control the distaste that crossed his face. He had no desire to do anything with her.

Robert caught the look "You really don't like her, huh?" He made a non-committal sound but Robert was still talking, "I shouldn't be surprised; after all I do know that you didn't sleep with her in Florida though you had the chance."

Dwight finished getting his shoes and socks off and stood, though he avoided looking at Robert, he felt too vulnerable, barefoot and shirtless. "Now what?"

He ignored the question and raised an eyebrow, "From what I hear, instead you spent the night with Jim."

He wouldn't be thrown by that, it had been hot news when everyone found out, impossible to stop after Cathy saw Jim leaving his room the next morning. He shook his head, "I didn't have sex with Jim. I sprayed his room for bed bugs, he needed somewhere to stay." They had woken up, tangled together, his face pressed against Jim's neck but it didn't matter.

"Really. So you let him stay, this guy you hate."

"Yes."

"And who hates you."

"Yes."

"This is the same guy that filled in for you at the presentation, right? And warned you about getting fired?"

His answer was slower, Robert wheedling under his defenses, "…Yes."

"The same guy you look to whenever I make you nervous? You think I don't know that he showed up in our meeting earlier because you looked to him for help?"

"I didn't…." He trailed off, a little confused; he didn't know why they were talking about Jim. He focused on Robert, "I don't look to him for anything."

Robert's voice was softer, searching Dwight's face. "The same guy that was frantic about me keeping you here tonight?"

Dwight didn't understand what was going on and snarled out, "Yes."

"Wow. Not just a river in Egypt Dwight."

"What?"

"Nellie will be here any minute. Get down on your knees and face the door."

Apparently it was the end of the conversation, and since he was uncomfortable he did was he was told, not sure what to do with his hands, letting them awkwardly fall to his sides. Robert moved around him, and Dwight resisted the urge to watch him. It was a sign of weakness and he was already showing enough of that.

"Where is she?"

He reached down to touch Dwight's hair, the offhand possessive gesture unsettling Dwight and he pulled away, "Don't."

"I'll do what I want." To prove his point he stopped in front of Dwight, grabbing his hair with both hands and tilting his face up, forgetting about Nellie for a moment. "Maybe we'll start without her. Have you ever been with a man?"

"N-no."

"Really? I keep hearing all these stories about you and this Michael though."

"Robert?" A distinctly female voice rang through the room and he let him go, moving to the conference room door.

His voice was suddenly warmer, friendlier, "Nellie, good you got my message."

"What is so urgent?"

"In here, I have a surprise for you."

"Robert, I've asked you to please leave me alone, I'm tired of-" She froze when she reached the doorway, shocked into silence. Dwight was staring at the floor, Nellie's presence made him feel a little sick. "What is this?"

"You said you'd only be with me if we could have a three way with him. So there you go, I got him for you."

"Dwight?" His head came up, not because she said his name but because of how she sounded. He'd swear by her tone that she wanted to be there just as much as he did. His face clearly showed how unhappy he was and she whipped around to look at Robert, her voice furious, "Did you… _force_ him here?"

"Of course not."

"My god Robert, is this why you made him work reception today?"

"I thought you would like it."

"This is sick." She turned back to Dwight, "You don't have to be here, this is … I did not ask for this."

"What? You said you wanted him, I got him for you. What is the problem?"

"I don't want him against his will." She took a few steps towards him, "Dwight, I did not ask him to do this."

Robert was furious, "What do you want Nellie?"

She shook her head, "Just send him home and let this go. I'm not interested."

At that Dwight started to get up but Robert grabbed his shoulder and held him down, "Fine, leave. It doesn't mean he gets to."

"So that is what you're doing now? Forcing employees to have sex with you?"

He scoffed, "Please, I've never forced anyone, I've never tried. Why would I have to? He wants to be here."

"Dwight, you can leave."

"He can't."

"You wouldn't dare fire me Robert-"

"No, but I can fire him." He touched his hair again and his voice dropped a few degrees, "I could even justify it, he does enough to get him fired. I could point to Florida if need be."

"You're going to force me to have sex with you by threatening to fire him?"

He laughed, "No, you're free to leave. He's not; I think I have to do a performance review."

Her eyes darted between the two of them, "Stop now before you do something you're going to regret Robert."

"Since you don't want anything to do with him I'll guess I'll just fuck him instead. Maybe over the conference table."

"You're sick. Dwight, you can go."

"Stay."

Conflicted Dwight stayed frozen to the spot, he had an opening to go but he wouldn't put it past Robert to fire him now out of spite. She said it again but he shook his head, held in place by Robert's order. It seemed to frustrate her and she didn't say anything else to him but she did point at Robert, "You crossed a line. You are going to regret it." Her voice shook a bit like she was going to cry, and she darted one more pained look at Dwight before turning stiffly and heading out of the office. Leaving them alone.

Without looking he shrugged like it wasn't important, "Guess it will just be us." He turned and realized that Dwight was glaring at him and he was in no mood, not after watching Nellie leave. "What?"

"You lied. You tried to force Pam and Jim to sleep with you."

That caught his attention, dragged it away from his rejection, "I thought they were looking for a third to join their little… family, but they weren't." He tilted his head, "Actually… I still think they are I'm just realizing it's not me."

Dwight was shaking his head, but hadn't moved from his place kneeling on the floor, "You shouldn't talk about Pam that way."

His eyes narrowed, "And you still don't get it." He shrugged and eyed Dwight, "So no Nellie, but I'm sure we can still figure out some things to do."

Dwight leaned back until he was resting his butt on his heels, seemingly forgetting the situation he was in. He scrambled for something to say, "You said… you said you wouldn't force anyone. What do you call this?"

"You want this, don't tell me you don't. You're hard the minute I boss you around." He grabbed his chin to tilt his head up, not missing the way he flushed or the way his breathing sped up. Dwight quite obviously had a submissive streak, whether he would admit it or not. "Or are you waiting for someone else too?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Robert went to answer when there was a commotion from out in the office that sounded like someone coming in. Robert moved quickly to look, expecting that Nellie came back, but cursed suddenly when he realized who it was.

"Hey, anyone still here? I… forgot my phone."

Dwight's head snapped towards the door, recognizing Jim's voice immediately. He was frozen to the spot, not sure what he should do, but desperately didn't want to be found kneeling on the floor in just his pants, not by Jim. "Robert-"

There was no time though; Jim made a beeline for the conference room, eyes sweeping it quickly, "Hey guys… what's going on?"

Robert had backed up, his cool finally a little shaken but Jim didn't have any time for him. Robert was shaking his head, "Nothing."

"Oh. I just… forgot my phone…" His eyes were on Dwight though, he hadn't tried to move, the exposed skin quickly becoming flushed, obviously embarrassed. "So…" Dwight glanced up at him finally, and that was all it took. Jim dropped the casual tone of voice, "Okay, I'm not even going to pretend here. Get dressed Dwight, you're leaving with me."

Dwight glanced to Robert, possibly looking for a confirmation or an okay, but Jim moved straight into the room between them, staring down at Dwight. "Get dressed. We're going." He turned to Robert, trusting that Dwight would listen to him, "I thought maybe… maybe he wanted to be here, wanted what he had with Michael. But I just saw Nellie, crying, and she told me what is going on. She's calling Jo right now."

He didn't understand everything that Jim was saying, what he meant about what he had with Michael, but now wasn't the time. By the time Jim turned back to him he had on his shoes, and his undershirt, and was struggling to button up his shirt with shaky hands. He knew Jim was trying to meet his eyes but he avoided them, not sure what they would show. The way he felt about Jim coming in like this, protecting him and telling him what to do, that wasn't something he ever wanted him to know.

After a moment of him struggling Jim stepped close, pushing his hands away to button them himself. His voice was low and Robert still hadn't moved from his spot across the room, "Are you okay?"

He nodded, letting his hands fall to the side as Jim finished dressing him. When he reached the bottom of his shirt, hands brushing the top of Dwight's pants he pulled away a little and Jim let him. He tried to look to Robert, to see what he was doing, but Jim almost roughly reached up and jerked his head away, "No, just turn around and head out, this is over."

They were almost to the door when Robert spoke up, obviously angry, "Should have known you'd come back, what with me having something that belonged to you and all." Dwight tensed but Jim pushed him firmly towards the door. Frustrated that they didn't respond he snapped out, "Hope you enjoyed reception Dwight, that is where you are going to be from now on."

"No!"

Jim firmly grabbed his shoulder and turned him back to the door, grip tight enough that he would probably leave a bruise and Dwight smothered a whimper as it made his cock twitch. He obediently stayed facing the door when Jim turned, "He's not. He's a salesman and he has calls to make. Pam said she doesn't mind until we find a new receptionist, so why don't we just go with that."

That did catch his attention and he turned to Jim, voice soft, "Pam is going to work there for me?"

Robert laughed, "He doesn't see it."

Jim only shrugged him off and turned away, slipping an arm around Dwight's shoulders as he led him out, a little surprised when he let him. "Yes, she said she would."

They were in the elevator, almost to the ground floor when Dwight spoke again, "Thank you."

"No one deserves to be forced into anything Dwight."

It was bothering so he asked, "I never had sex with Michael."

"I know you didn't."

Silence for a few moments but then he had to ask, "What did he mean something that belongs to you? What did he have?"

It made Jim smile and shake his head, "Don't worry about it." The elevator opened and they were met with a nervous looking Pam, though her eyes lit up when they landed on Dwight and she looked relieved. And then she was touching him, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. He looked to Jim, leaving his arms at his sides, not sure what he should do.

She finally pulled away, not at all put off by his lack of reaction. "I want you to come over for dinner tonight. You can see the kids, you like the kids." She sounded almost frantic and for the first time he realized that she seemed more upset about what had happened than he was.

He nervously glanced at Jim, looking for some kind of direction, and Jim gave him a slight nod. He turned back to Pam, reaching out to awkwardly pat her arm, "Yes. I will join you." He gave Jim a pointed look, wanting to make sure he knew he didn't give in too easy, "Because I like your children. Not because I like you guys." He paused and added for good measure, "I hate Jim."

It only made Pam smile though and she nodded. "Good, good. They will be happy to see you. Ceecee drew a picture for Uncle Dwight."

He looked away quickly so that they wouldn't see how much that affected him, that however inadvertently they included him in their family and he only looked back up when he was sure he was under control of his emotions. "At least someone in your family has good taste."

Jim chuckled and slapped Dwight's back, making him stumble. "Then it's settled, do you want to ride with us? You can stay the night and we'll bring you to work in the morning."

Unsure he glanced at his car. It wouldn't be the first time. He had started spending some time at their house, soothing their children, but he had been trying not to make it a habit. There was something too… comfortable about it, but it wasn't real and he didn't want to get too dependent on going there. So he would go for dinner and then go home to his farm. Except that they were already to their car and he was climbing in the back seat even though Pam tried to offer the front. He only shook his head, "It's the safest behind the driver."

Dwight watched them discreetly, trying to understand what their motivation was, why they had waited for him, why they opened their home to him when there had been nothing but antagonism between them. Well he had to admit that wasn't completely true, there had been moments of something more, he just didn't understand them. He looked up front again and caught Pam's eyes in the mirror, watching for several moments and when she slowly reached her hand between the seats it seemed like the most natural thing in the world to reach out and take it.


End file.
